"BiPolar" by Gucci Mane and Quavo
BiPolar is a song by American rappers Gucci Mane and Quavo. It was released on November 30, 2018, as the second single for the former's album Evil Genius. Lyrics [Intro: Gucci Mane & Quavo] Ahh, g-got it on Smash OG Parker, go Bipolar (brr), Bipolar (huh), yeah [Chorus: Gucci Mane & Quavo] Bipolar with the check (Bipolar) I just put somethin' crazy 'round my neck (Bipolar) Go crazy with your ex (Bipolar) I just might go crazy with my bitch (Bipolar) Bipolar with the check (Bipolar) I just put somethin' crazy 'round my neck (Bipolar, yeah) Bipolar with my wrist (Bipolar) Bipolar, man I keep on switchin' whips (Bipolar) [Verse 1: Gucci Mane, Quavo, & Both] Rude bipolar gang, diamond tennis chains on huge (Huge) A marijuana war, we'll take your trees like Scrooge (Yeah) My bitch bad and yellow, but my hunnids all blue (Bad) I just went bipolar, put my wrist on Tom Cruise Insane man, my stash man, it's crazy in the Range He must be bipolar 'cause he can't stay in his lane I'm talking to my shrink, and I'm draped in a mink She asked me want I need, I said, "Bitch I need some' to drink" Ice Cream Mane, man I pull up in a tank (Woo) I feel like Mamma Mia 'cause I'm whippin' in the sink (Yeah) The coroner, the Huncho, the leader of the game (Yeah) Bipolar, C-Murder, the Draco with the shank [Chorus: Gucci Mane & Quavo] Bipolar with the check (Bipolar) I just put somethin' crazy 'round my neck (Bipolar) Go crazy with your ex (Bipolar) I just might go crazy with my bitch (Bipolar) Bipolar with the check (Bipolar) I just put somethin' crazy 'round my neck (Bipolar, yeah) Bipolar with my wrist (Bipolar) Bipolar, man I keep on switchin' whips (Bipolar) 2: Quavo Swappin' out the Lamb', think I'm crazy (Skrrt) Shittin' on these hoes, tried to play me (Ugh) Bipolar, I been spending cash lately (Cash) Make you drown in the sauce, too much gravy Ball player shit, we get cash in this bitch (Ball) Money stretch too long, from the Nawf to the Six (Ayy) Bipolar gang 'cause I spazz on that bitch (Gang, gang) I fucked her, then get out of my face, that's that bipolar shit (Oh yeah) Dance on that work, Huncho James Brown All them colors in your stones like a damn clown (Clown) Screw that tip on that Uzi, don't make no sound (Shh) Pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, man down Two million in cars (Two), I don't know what to drive (No) Neck ice polar (Polar), all my hoes be bi (Bi) Jet fly solo (Solo), like a bird in the sky (Sky) Try the gang, we fold ya (Fold ya), extendos and 9s (9s) Went bipolar in Chanel, went bipolar on the scale (Scale) Went bipolar on the plug, told him, "Feed me bales" (Yeah) Went bipolar on drugs (Drugs), they be telling me, "Chill" (Chill) Gave my mom her first dub, she thought I was goin' to jail (Mama, Huncho) [Chorus: Gucci Mane & Quavo] Bipolar with the check (Bipolar) I just put somethin' crazy 'round my neck (Bipolar) Go crazy with your ex (Bipolar) I just might go crazy with my bitch (Bipolar) Bipolar with the check (Bipolar) I just put somethin' crazy 'round my neck (Bipolar, yeah) Bipolar with my wrist (Bipolar) Bipolar, man I keep on switchin' whips (Bipolar) Why It Rocks # The beat goes hard. # Gucci Mane sounds nice on the track. # Quavo provides great background vocals. # The song has some insight into Gucci's bipolar disorder. # It's one of Gucci's best songs. Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Trap